


I'll Follow You

by Takana_Kimore



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takana_Kimore/pseuds/Takana_Kimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silena and Clarisse have been attached since they were young. Because Love and War go together all so well. A response to a BrOTP non-romance prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Write a non-romantic BrOTP soulmate AU. Warning: There is a kissing scene, but it's completely platonic.

_I’ll Follow You_

There was a special curse for the few of the luckiest individuals in the world. At least, that is what her mother told her. That she and her sisters had hearts too large to be bound to one love. So that is why they had ink black words swirled on various areas of their skin. Drew’s was curled on her ankle, Piper’s was written on the small of her back, and Silena’s was located on the inside of her wrist.  Drew said it was because there was too many fish in the sea for someone to bind themselves to a single individual, but Piper contradicted that theory.

“It’s for the people you are not romantically interested in. Just someone that is perfect without the relationship complications.” Her sister had smiled. At the time, Silena had no idea what is meant, so she held the words close to her heart and moved forward.

She had been nine years old when the new girl moved into her class. She had un-brushed hair, untrusting eyes, and she was the scariest person Silena had ever seen. Of course she did not have a good description yet; she had not met her soulmate. Her teacher instructed the new classmate to sit next to one of the sweetest, prettiest girls in the classroom—Silena. (Of course, Clarisse wouldn’t concede to this point until they were sixteen, but what did it matter).

Earnestly trying to turn that frown upside down, Silena dragged Clarisse with her everywhere. Took her to the different classrooms, made her sit at the same lunch table, and even went to the bathroom together. The entire time Clarisse would say nothing or grumble unintelligibly. At least, until the two girls had freedom during recess.

“So where are you from?” Silena asked conversationally. The two were seated on the swings, not really moving. Clarisse huffed and chewed her bottom lip, refusing to speak. They had spent the last four hours together, when was that girl going to talk?

“Fine, if you don’t want to talk, I am going to go bother Nyssa.” The other girl refused to acknowledge her and Silena made her way across the playground. Problem was, she forgot about a certain sixth grader that preyed on the third grade class.

“Hey Silena, what are you doing today with your little pigtails?” a certain Luke Castellan mocked, backed by a laughed Ethan Nakamora. Silena frowned.

“What do you guys want? Go away.” She whimpered as Ethan pulled on a braid.

“Just messing with our favorite daughter of Apphie. Do you have a new sister, because your mother is such a—“

“Shut up, Luke! You’re just mad because your mom is crazy. At least mine is lucid.” She shouldn’t have said anything because his face darkened and she backed away.

“Don’t talk about my mother.” He was about to descend on her and Silena fell back onto the ground with fear.

“Hey leave her alone!” Never in her life would Silena admit to being glad the antisocial little girl was running her way. Let it be known for the record that Luke had a black eye for two weeks after a wicked punch. The two boys ran off scampering in the other directions. The girl reached out a hand and Silena grabbed it.

“Thanks.” She whispered as she brushed off her supposed-blue skirt and creases in her supposed-white blouse.

“My name is Clarisse La Rue.” The girl smirked and Silena returned a smile, the words on her wrist turning a light gray color.

“Silena Beauregard” And the girls were closer than ever.

…

Silena eventually learned that Clarisse came from a divorced military family. She had a half-brother somewhere in northern Canada. Her father was a Commander and her mother was a Staff Sargent. Whatever that meant. She had moved all over the United States and some foreign countries, and could make a mean stink bomb. In turn, Silena revealed the secret of her words written on her arm. The silver like words of ‘ _Hey leave her alone!_ ’ and Clarisse’s subsequent rescue attempt. Although Clarisse felt bad she didn’t have one, Silena explained how everyone in her family did. Her mother had new names every week and she knew she had at least three more siblings who lived with their fathers or mothers. Piper and Drew had to deal with shared custody and lived with her every two weeks.

Clarisse loved the military, guns and armed forces. In comparison, Silena loved clothing and chocolate and boys. Strong arms and strong features always protected a slim, pale elf with the power of a lion. War and Love is what Silena titled their bond.

“Look at us, the army brat and the pretty girl.” Clarisse once remarked when they were twelve years old.

“Yeah, look at us.” Silena hummed in agreement, before tucking her face into her best friend’s shoulders.

…

Eventually, the pair had met their own soulmates. Silena had found herself enamored with the man who gave her the sight of color—Charles Beckendorf. Charles was rational and level-headed where she was passionate and impetuous. They balanced together perfectly.

They had been bonded for a little more than seven months when Clarisse met her back at their secret place on the roof of Silena’s apartment. The seventeen year-old looked panicked, her hands frantically waving in front of her face. Silena reached out in concern and pulled her down onto the brown couch they had moved onto the roof after too many nights lying on cool brick.

 “What’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong…What is wrong is that I can’t kiss my soulmate properly and we have been together for months.” Well, four months were a stretch but Clarisse had met her soulmate volunteering at the local hospital. Chris had been one of the patients she visited, and although Silena had not met the guy yet, she knew the pair was quite close. Based on all the Instagram photos.

“Well, how did you kiss him?” She asked. “I mean I’ll help, but need to know what you are doing wrong.” Clarisse steeled herself, before grabbing Silena’s slender face and putting their lips together.

 For an honest assessment, or better clarification, their lips had been smashed together, Clarisse’s teeth hitting her with a sharp clank. Silena pulled away with a squeal and checked her mouth for blood.

“What the hell, Clary, you almost took my lip off. That isn’t a kiss… that’s a bear attack.”

Clarisse grimaced. “Then how do I do it then?”

“You have to get in touch with your feminine side.”

“I don’t have one. That’s what I have you for.” The girl grumbled and Silena smiled. “I just want kiss Chris and wow him.”

“That is exactly why. Okay, let’s try this. I will teach you how to kiss, but only if you mimic everything I do.”

“What are you talking about?” Clarisse tilted her head and it was the perfect placement. Silena lightly placed her lips on hers, taking in the slightly chapped feel and the breath that tasted of cigarettes. She leaned in more, wrapping her head around the back of Clarisse and pulling her closer. Clarisse moaned into it and latched onto Silena’s arms. Silena groaned when the grip became too tight and pulled away, a glassy look in Clarisse’s eyes and no doubt her own.

“If that is how you kiss Beckendorf, I completely know why he loves you.” Silena laughs.

“It came from practice with a few cherry stems. Do you know what to do now?” Clarisse licked her lips and grinned.

“Yeah, I can do this.” Chris was not disappointed.

…

Clarisse shouted and cheered as loudly as Beckendorf and her family during her college graduation and Silena could feel herself blush. She wouldn’t admit that she out-yelled Chris when Clarisse was admitted into the CIA. 

At each other’s weddings, they played the matron (or main in Silena’s case). When they were twenty-five, Clarisse became the proud godmother of a small pink bundle. Seven years later, and two more under her belt and one on the way, Silena returned the favor for fraternal twins, a boy and girl, with devious grins and a love for the explosive chemistry set.

They never drifted far from each other, always orbiting around each other on some other axis and plane. They smiled proudly when Mary revealed herself to be Charles Jr.’s soulmate and grinned when Cynthia claimed Chris for her side.  Thirty years later, in the midst of their late-sixties, Silena cried on Clarisse’s shoulders as Charlie was lowered into the deepest pit of earth.

…

“I’m glad I met you Clarisse. You have certainly made life an interesting adventure.” Silena was sixty-nine, bound to a hospital bed due to her grief for her dead soulmate. Her once luscious black hair was silvery, cascading limply around the tiny body of a frail woman. A pair of pills rested on the corner table and the heart monitor was obnoxiously blaring.

“Don’t talk like that.” Clarisse, the strong formidable one, was weak now as well, tears falling down her face. Her best friend was dying.  Silena moved over and patted the bedding at her side. Wordlessly, the other woman slid in with her still abled body.

“I still remember the day we met.” Silena supplied a wet cough. The coughing evolved into an angry fit and Clarisse wiped away the spittle and let the woman drink from a glass of water.

“I do as well.” Tears continued making their way down her face. Her children and god-children were gathered outside the room, the great grandkids peaking with great interest.

“You saved me from Castellan. You followed me.” Her voice broke at the end and her breathing turned shallow.

"I will always follow you. Now and forever.” Clarisse leaned down and kissed Silena’s cheeks.

“No, you are going to watch our grandkids grow with Chris. Tell him he still hasn’t thanked me for the kissing tips.” She grinned despite her feeble health. Clarisse wrapped her hand around Silena’s and stroked her knuckles.  

“Rest now. You’ll always be my best girl, Silena. So go see him.” A final smile graced Silena’s lips before she slipped into a peaceful slumber. Clarisse refused to cry, no anymore, because Silena would be reunited with Beckendorf and they would see each other soon.

…

There was a special curse for the few of the luckiest individuals in the world, Silena once told her. And Clarisse wholeheartedly agreed. There was a curse that gave you the purest love of all. Not that of a lover or one of a mother, but a selfless one that never grew faltered or abated. It was the one that grew stronger with every passing moment—it was the love of friendship.        

           


End file.
